


樱井不想回家过年

by Hachi_Nana



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:33:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hachi_Nana/pseuds/Hachi_Nana
Summary: 2020/02/02补档离了婚的小姨夫x高龄未嫁大外甥因为今年中国的大年初一正好是静香的生日www
Relationships: Okada Junichi/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 6





	樱井不想回家过年

难得生日正巧碰上大年初一，但是樱井一点都不想要回家过年。

现在是下午七点半，其实他早就应该下班回家的，毕竟除夕夜晚上大家都无心工作，随便敷衍几下，盼着能够赶紧放假走人，除了少数几位高管的办公室里还亮着灯在加班加点，21到40楼的办公层几乎空空如也。樱井已经使出浑身解数，把时间从六点磨磨蹭蹭拖到了现在，清洁阿姨慢条斯理推着扫地车过来收拾碎纸机里撕成面条的废纸残骸，整片工作区域只有她和自己为伴，手机上家庭群里问他还有多久能来的消息一条接一条，就连忙着考研的弟弟和住在图书馆里写论文的妹妹都留出空闲没有缺席，一年到头最最讲究团聚的日子，自己实在没法继续推脱。

“好吧好吧我马上回来，”樱井翔看着电脑主机的蓝光慢慢切断电源黯淡下去，八字眉也苦恼地滑下来，“那个，我这边工作忙嘛，多少都会晚点，其实你们也没必要非得候着我对吧……”

年纪最小的妹妹发了话：“你以为我想等你？要不是妈咪说你不到家我就不能动筷子吃饭，我才懒得搭理你。快快快，就差你了。”

养妹妹就是养白眼狼，说好会帮我多挡一会儿的呢。樱井退出群，悄悄给妹妹私发了一条消息，“别贫了，我问你，小修今天把女朋友带来了吗？就是那个和他同专业的学妹。”

“什么女朋友，很快你就该叫她弟妹啦~”

樱井翔大惊失色，迫切向她确认自己是否听错：“什么弟妹，这不才谈上没几个月吗？”

妹妹舞着五个水晶指甲片，花里胡哨打出一行字：“嗯啊，是没谈几个月，但是情到深处这种事情嘛，谁也讲不清，反正我听修尼酱说他订婚戒指都买好了，指不定哪天眼睛一眨就把证给领了。”

叛徒，区区结婚而已，有那么急吗！“不行不行，看来今天我还是不能回去过年，你随便帮我说点什么，反正我不来了。”今天这个节骨眼，自己回家根本就是送上枪口的肥羊在劫难逃，樱井又不是没经历过姑婆妈婶的千层套路，一张张八卦的嘴机关枪似的没完没了，高亢激昂的声音像群飞虫缠在耳边喋喋不休，无论和她们聊什么话题，最后都能奇妙地分岔，东转西转又转到结婚这件老生常谈的问题上。情伤未愈，不孕不育，独身主义，为了躲避亲戚安排来“相处培养感情”的女孩儿，樱井什么理由都用过了，去年他被逼得狗急跳墙，豁出面子索性公开出柜说自己喜欢男人，谁料她们这都不在意：“同//////性恋也行，妈咪又不是上世纪的老古板，不会搞歧视的，我们是希望有个人能照顾你，不想看你下半辈子孤孤单单的。来，帮我去把那盘卷心菜包热一热。”

“你们还真是……开明啊。可是我自己也可以照顾自己，真的不急着结婚。”樱井闷闷不乐，端起盘子放进蒸烤箱里设定好加热时间，机器却迟迟没有开始发热，“这炉子是不是坏了，怎么动也不动？”

“乱讲，才买的怎么会坏。”樱井妈妈一脸嫌弃地撇开樱井，自己动手轻巧地按下几个键，蒸烤箱立刻乖乖运作起来。“还说你可以照顾自己？连个烤箱也用不来。”

樱井翔很不服气，却无言以对，妈妈说得没错，他生活自理无力，还不肯降低标准，随便找个人来过日子。现实往往就是这样，一路优等直升上来的好学生，刚毕业就拿到五百强公司内定的好孩子，家中小辈视为全能考神的好哥哥，在结婚的事情上面却出人意料地摔了个大跟头，毫无起色。相亲不屑得去，催婚局势紧张，尤其是今年，原本好歹还有小修陪着自己一起打光棍，现在弟弟突然有了归宿，自己这个并列倒数第二一下子成了有且仅有的垫底，樱井翔光是想想就迈不开回家的步子。

妹妹没有所谓传宗接代的重担在身，说话总带着一股幸灾乐祸：“翔尼酱，现在家里只剩你是大龄未婚男青年了，难不成你真是有什么不孕不育的生理缺陷，奇怪，家里十八代也没人生过这种毛病啊。”

“你哥我，下半身，非常好。”樱井翔气得牙痒痒，“我就是不想为了结婚而结婚，没遇见合适的人之前我是绝对不会结婚的。你看看小姨，我早就提醒过她了那个姓冈田的不靠谱，年纪大，满脸坏相，她偏不相信，最后结了还得离，多麻烦......”

“你这都是哪里来的偏见，他也就四十几岁快五十吧，我觉得小姨父成熟稳重，又高又壮，年收千万，很靠谱啊。”

呵，出手阔绰，收买人心。“快五十岁还不够大吗，比我大了二十好几呢。”

“人家又不是和你结婚，他和妈咪同辈，比你大二十好几是很正常的。说到这个，小姨夫今天给我包了好大一封红包，我偷偷拆开看了，五张。”

樱井翔的脸部抽动一下，意识到对话中有什么令他在意的情节发生，“慢着，冈田准一怎么会来家里过年？他跟小姨不是都离婚大半年了吗？”

“这你就不懂了，你也不想想小姨和姨父都认识多少年了，据说这次离婚也是双方和平分手，刚刚我还看见他俩坐在一张沙发里有说有笑，关系很不错的样子，不像是有什么深仇大恨。”女孩语气轻佻，“呐，老实跟你讲，我是懒得多管他们的感情问题，只要我有压岁钱拿，他们想离几次婚都行。”

“财迷心窍。”樱井小声嘟囔，“他给你五张压岁钱有什么了不起的，我给你十张，只要你能帮我应付过去今晚。”

“你躲得过今晚也躲不过明晚，躲得过初一也躲不过十五，只要你一天没有着落，家里就不会省心。回来吧，你逃不了的。”

“你这小兔崽子......”樱井翔涨红着脸憋了足足三十秒，可惜多一个字也没憋出口来，他依然很不服气，却依然无言以对。半小时后他敲响了自家的大门，茶盐酱醋混合成浓浓的年夜饭味道，满眼红火甚至有些俗气的喜庆，音量开到最大但压根没人在看的电视联欢晚会，女人，男人，糖果，酒杯，这就是春节了，嘈杂而温馨，热闹而熟悉，实际上樱井翔并不那么讨厌。

如果没有催婚这项固定环节的话。如果冈田准一不会趁机调戏自己的话。

“看来今年我们小翔还是没有带女朋友回家啊，哦不对，应该是没有带男朋友回家。你说过你是同性恋的，对吧？”冈田在其他人面前属于常态性的装老实，作为家族的世交，他笑盈盈地弯腰摸摸樱井的头，话说得很适宜得当，做足了宽厚的长辈姿态叫人挑不出破绽：“你什么时候开始看见我都不打招呼了，大外甥？过完零点你就又要长一岁了，跟我耍耍性格我倒是无所谓，跟外人可不能这样。”

“谁是你大外甥。”这人未免太自我感觉良好，他说什么都不可信，他习惯了操纵并且混淆人心。樱井警惕地远离一步，眼睛因为慌张瞪得那样圆，“你也是外人之一，别说得我和你好像很熟一样。”

“我和你不熟吗？你真这么想？”冈田一背过身，真面目里那副专制的表情就全写在了脸上，在樱井翔眼中，这种表情和不怀好意的色迷迷可以直接画上等号。“我可是看着你长大的，你光屁股的时候我就给你换过尿布了，那时候你和豆丁一样小，我一只手就能打横把你抱起来；你妈妈不许你吃太多糖，你就一个劲地缠着我撒娇，要我给你买，现在倒是年龄越大，翅膀越硬了，越长越漂亮了，脾气也见长，嫌我是位外人了......小翔，你以前明明很粘我的。”

又来了又来了，冈田每年都会说的台词之一，烦死个人。能不提小时候的事了吗？再说了，有用“漂亮”这词来形容男人的吗？樱井不悦地皱起额头，外加一丝微不可察的电流声和口水吞咽声。

“不喜欢我说你‘漂亮’？那就换成‘可爱’好了。”冈田对他的心思了如指掌，他的眼神一向很能表达他的情绪。冈田费了点力气靠过去，把手搭上樱井翔的腰，他清楚哪些逾矩的细节会精准呛到身旁的人，自己的食指倘若再往下摸一厘米，樱井就会像被电车痴汉吃了豆腐的女学生一样大喊大叫起来，显然此刻他并不想惹对方生气，所以手就暂且停在这里不动。“我们小翔这么可爱，就算以后没有别人照顾你，小姨夫也会养你的。”

那边樱井妈妈等了半天也不见樱井翔进屋，连忙在走廊的一端急急唤他：“你还傻站在那里干嘛，别和准一叔叔闹了，快点收拾收拾过来吃饭。”

立场骤变，前一秒肢体语言还浸泡在一种道不明白的氛围里，下一秒樱井像是突然找到脱身的借口，稳住呼吸拉开一段安全距离，理直气壮扭头就走：“来了来了！”

这就走了？怎么说呢，这样的小翔似乎更可爱了。冈田用手肘把头撑在墙上，嘴角始终保留若有若无的轻笑，他望着樱井一路小跑到饭厅圆桌旁边，用眼神把玩着男生挺拔的背影和凹凸的身材，试图看得更久一些，目光变得十分柔和。他想这顿晚餐一定相当有趣。

直到被母亲拉去厨房洗手，樱井才发现自己的掌心攒满了湿哒哒的汗，皮肤迅速夸张地立起一身鸡皮疙瘩，这使他有那么一点谜样的后怕，欲盖弥彰地在手上又多按出几团消毒啫喱，搓得水池里一汪白色泡沫。记住，记住，冈田准一只是把自己当成消遣调侃的小孩子罢了，他是你的长辈，他喜欢女人还结过婚......虽然嘴上是这么念叨，不过樱井翔知道，自己又被他撩得处境很不妙。

果然五十岁的情场高手泡妞段数不可小觑，被他用这种花招诓骗的人想必也数量不少吧？樱井翔承认，在念高中之前他是很喜欢粘着冈田没错，可那都是猴年马月的迷恋了，自从被同学问起“男人这样亲近另一个男人是很奇怪的事”，他就感觉到了其中的异样所在。普通的长辈会特意开车跨越半个港区来接你放学吗，普通的长辈会每天雷打不动跟你互道完“晚安”再睡觉吗，普通的长辈会动不动就对你亲亲搂搂抱抱还说什么“你是第一可爱”、“我最喜欢你了”这种话吗？木头人都看得出来有问题了。他教他五十音图的读音，他陪他玩家里没有人参加的棒球游戏，他对他偏心偏得那么理所当然，樱井也不是没怀疑过冈田是对自己是认真的，但他还来不及求证这桩推测的真实性，小姨就和冈田宣布结婚了，然后樱井就对冈田愈发疏离起来，对恋爱也渐渐有了抵触，更别提找男女朋友了。

“樱桃吃不吃？”妹妹捧着一大只透明的玻璃碗仗着体型小巧一溜烟钻进厨房，伸出一只手递到樱井翔面前。

樱井甩干手上的水，抬头连蒂将樱桃咬进嘴里走出门去，“都要吃饭了，你吃什么水果。”

“不不不，我减肥，我吃水果不吃饭。”妹妹义正言辞，快步跟上兄长，“哎，你准备好待会儿怎么迎接新一轮的催婚浪潮了吗？”

樱井嚼着果肉，心虚地说话也含糊不清：“你们都不要太小瞧我了，其实我有、有男朋友了，是我不想跟你们说而已。”

“是吗？”妹妹挑高尾音，一句话唱出三个调来，“我怎么从来没听说过存在这样一号角色？他今天也没来啊。”

“他比较害羞，现在还没到可以带回家里过年见家长的程度。”

“那你和他进行到什么地步了，一垒？二垒？三垒？本垒打？”

樱井翔一愣，这不都是棒球术语吗，这这这在谈恋爱里是什么意思。不管了，说个中间数吧，樱井试探地发声：“二......垒？”

“你骗人的吧，进展神速啊，这都亲上了！”

原来二垒居然是指kiss，他还以为是牵手之类的，樱井有一瞬间表情的凝固。可是说都说了，现在也不能否认，樱井找了个椅子坐下来缓解尴尬，硬着头皮坚持道：“对、对啊，你不知道吗？你哥哥我吻技可好了，东京都吻神。”

“我不信，除非你证明给我看。”妹妹把碗放在圆桌上，吃了一颗樱桃，把梗顶在舌尖三两下就绕出一个绳结的模样，“翔尼酱，到你了？”

这我怎么办得到？？樱井刚想转移话题责问妹妹是从哪里学来这么不正经的东西，冈田便一下子挤进了自己的座位，可怜的椅背发出吱呀的声音，艰难地承载两个人的重量，冈田倒是若无其事，谈笑自若心安理得：“嗨，你们在聊什么？”

妹妹顿时找到打趣的新对象：“小姨夫小姨夫，你能用舌头把樱桃梗打结吗？”

冈田起了兴致，“这是什么玩法？你们小年轻现在流行玩这个吗？”

“哎呦别多问，小姨夫你就先试试嘛。”

冈田看了看妹妹的示范，将梗放进口中盘弄一番，无师自通一次成功，留下樱井独自还在低头琢磨。“好像也不是很难啊，哈哈。”

妹妹话里有话地瞥了樱井一眼：“啧，东京都吻神，我看你还不如小姨夫在行嘛，这名号估计马上就要换人让贤了。”

又被冈田准一砸了场子，樱井心领神会妹妹的言外之音，恨恨地埋怨：“......切，一个樱桃梗能代表什么。”

“不要逞强了，翔尼酱你绝对没接过吻，樱桃梗能打结就说明舌头很灵活，舌头的灵活度能代表很多东西的好不好？”

舌头很灵活？那也就是说冈田准一的舌头很灵活，他很会和人接吻麽？樱井不知怎么就想到了这里，视线在男人唇齿附近的区域徘徊游动，小口小口地呼吸空气。跳跃的幻想中对方的嘴唇不留缝隙地朝自己的方向贴合，唾液和舌头接触的刹那，樱井觉得自己变得柔软湿润，融化成了液态的流质，欢快地像得了水的鱼，刺激沿着脊椎直冲后脑，足以把他束缚着的克制通通击碎。收紧，放松，不要试图抗拒他的行动力，樱井的唇被镀上一层蜜糖般的水色，任由冈田吮吸到发红发肿，还有那条舌头，灵活的舌头，接着收紧，放松，蠕动着包裹住自己的舌苔和黏膜，堪比章鱼腿上细密的吸盘，随心所欲在狭小的口腔内徜徉，翻滚，缠绕，翻转，情/////爱的气味顽固地回荡在感官里，一阵模糊的嗓音在樱井的喉咙口隐隐发痒，很快又被一道冈田带来的液体抚平了。

“好了够了！都给我吃饭！”该死的樱桃梗，该死的东京都吻神，樱井回过神来往嘴里塞了一大块芥末章鱼，把它想象成是冈田，拼命咬成碎片，辣得直咳嗽。妹妹被他突如其来的举动吓了一跳，赶紧给他递过去一杯冰饮料：“没事儿吧你？”

“没事。我能有什么事。”樱井一字一顿地回答，自己同自己置气，撂话的气势很足，用词却苍白得很是暴躁。

冈田接过话茬，“小翔爱吃什么，我替你夹。”

“不必。你夹的菜我都不爱吃。”

“那么你自己夹，我看着你吃。”

“哈？”樱井实在不懂，既然他喜欢女人，为什么还要三番五次这样撩拨自己？冈田准一简直软硬不接，樱井翔觉得他的太阳穴都在发疼，可他思维里那部分潜藏的喜悦，浓缩到了梦的世界，他又解释不了它们是什么。总而言之，樱井不想回家过年，他不想面对的不仅仅是冈田准一，还有自己凌乱波动的心。

最初，冈田准一和樱井翔的关系是建立在一句“喂，跟你说个事儿，我姐姐的小孩最近没人接送上下课，你有空就来搭把手”上的。他和樱井的小姨算是标准定义的青梅竹马，感情好到吸铁石都分不开，差点就要穿着开裆裤定娃娃亲的那种，但是不来电就是不来电，冈田对她没别的想法，她也只把冈田当发小，樱井翔升学的那几年冈田的事业刚刚起步，没那功夫去管别人家的闲事，连连揉着耳朵说“你想得美，把这种吃力不讨好的烂摊子全扔给我，自己无官一身轻”。

“友情提示，再给你次机会，考虑清楚了再回答我。”

“这有什么好多考虑的，不去不去，谁生的孩子谁自己带。”

小姨不紧不慢，敲敲桌面游刃有余：“让你帮忙当几天保姆都不情不愿，你这是求人的态度吗，你是不是忘了，我还没答应跟你假结婚骗你妈妈呢，我倒想看看你下个月回家再没有女朋友该怎么办。”

很不幸运，有时候人不得不向现实屈服，风水轮流转，过年危机代代相传，二十一世纪谁没有被家长催过婚呢。眼看冈田身边熟悉的同事同学到他这个年纪大多都有了婚配，母亲成天拿着别人家的幸福家庭典范暗示“百善孝为先”、“不孝有三无后为大”，想抱孙子的心明晃晃地写在脸上，想当作没看见都不行，万一被她发现自己其实是个不可能有女朋友也不可能有后代的同////////性恋，后果不堪设想。假结婚这招实属被逼无奈，童年好友把自家无法启齿的难处摸得透透的，分明就是故意设了个陷阱守株待兔，就等自己跳进去，冈田知道他被逼到了死胡同里，口风急转直下，嚣张惯了的气焰一下子溜得无影无踪。沉默了一会儿，他认栽地低头：“那如果我帮你照顾你外甥，你也得说话算话，扮成我女朋友跟我结婚。”

“扮女朋友可以，结婚还得等等。”

“怎么还要等？”

“你是不是傻，恋爱都没谈就结婚，你家那位老太太精得跟狐狸似的，她能信你就怪了。”女人的心思到底要更加细腻一些，“我呢，暂时也没看上什么中意的对象，就便宜你一次，拉你一把。你听我的，我们先假装交往两年，然后再顺理成章结婚，一劳永逸，你好我也好。”

“好好好，就听你的。”

这一答应就成了不容反悔的交换条约，他担起了临时奶爸的责任，她演起了以结婚为目的交往的女朋友，只是冈田过了一段时间才反应过来，他没被那场宛如儿戏的口头约定套牢，却被这个多年前仅仅在满月宴上有过一面之缘的毫无血缘关系的初中生套牢了。

他很喜欢这个小孩，非常喜欢，甚至有点太喜欢了，樱井翔的喜怒哀乐都很纯粹，没有成年人社会猜来猜去的勾心斗角，经历完一整天疲惫麻烦的工作之后和这样一个小孩轻松简单地相处几个小时，要比自己在家无所事事地玩手机看碟片什么都来得舒服自在。他才十几岁，甚至连身高都没发育好，喜欢盘腿坐在茶几边的毛毯上做作业，解不开数学题的时候会咬圆珠笔的末端，这不是值得保留的习惯，对牙不好，但这让他看起来像只正在进食的啮齿类动物，可爱，也很有欣赏性。

“哪道题不会，拿给叔叔看。”冈田轻而易举地抱起来小孩放在自己腿上，堂堂正正把他往自己怀里靠了靠。他总是揉他的头，毛绒绒的，手感绝佳，“我们小翔很厉害啊，初中就已经在自学线性方程了吗？”

樱井一副小大人的语气发出抗议的声音，举起拳头软软地推了推冈田的胸口，“拜托，初中老师就是来教这个的好不好。”

就是这样，就是这样，冈田对这种自然流露的无意识撒娇最是招架不住，和樱井翔待在一起仿佛能让自己也变得年轻朝气富有活力，这才是生活该有的样子。冈田讲的每个无聊笑话，他都会笑，冈田说的每个过时段子，他都会接，他的面庞带着一股清澈沁人的味道，冈田望进他蓝色的眼睛——他当然知道那是小孩上星期新买的美瞳——但那像片海，浅而透明的水，干净得连颗气泡都没有，周围的其他声音仿佛都被他过滤掉了，之后的所有事情就好像都和他扯上了关系，人与人相互联系的羁绊本身就是最奇妙的未解之谜。

“老天，让我来瞧瞧这是谁。你是不是理解错了，我只是让你带小翔去吃个便饭，快餐和连锁店就行，你知道的，小孩子就爱吃那些塞满了是脂肪和淀粉的油炸食品......冈田准一先生，请问你穿成这样是要去相亲吗？你就差在手上捧一束花了。”

“注重着装是一位绅士最基本的教养。”冈田对着反光镜吹着口哨束了束他的领带，十分钟前他还特地在浴室刮完了胡子，“不过买花是条不错的建议，你们家孩子喜欢什么花？如果附近买得到的话，我不介意开车过去花点小钱。”

“pardon，绅士？你少自卖自夸了，不是街上随便找个中年人换套西装就能变成Kingsman的。”樱井的小姨彻底笑出了声，“闹了半天，我还以为你要找个多美若天仙、英俊潇洒的男朋友来跟我炫耀，结果远在天边，近在眼前。虽然我外甥的底子是不差吧，但是兔子都不吃窝边草呢，你让我怎么跟我姐交代。”

“什么兔子不吃窝边草，我这是肥水不流外人田。”

“那需要我跟你妈澄清一下我俩的事吗？老太太那边还催着结婚呢。”

“千万别！”冈田连忙叫停了她：“我们结我们的婚，小翔他......他离成年还有好久呢。况且我也不确定他是不是和我一样都是那边的人，我是指，同////////性恋。”

如今回忆起来，冈田恨不得想砸开自己的大脑看看里面都装了些什么，然后给自己来个后悔的重击。结什么婚，他就不应该结婚，他就不应该怀疑自己的判断，樱井翔果然喜欢男人，樱井翔果然说他喜欢男人！圆桌上冒着热气的饭菜在杯碗之间转个不停，冈田的目光始终没离开过身旁现已成年的小孩，就着一块牛肉在嘴里干嚼了五十下，樱井察觉到他的眼神过于诡异，有股无形的压力涌进腹部，“你干嘛这样看着我？你又想动什么坏脑筋？我警告你，这可是在我家。”

冈田想说，我真想坐在你的脸上让你吸我的蛋，长大你的嘴给我舔到下巴酸痛为止，我都等你出柜等了那么多年，说什么你也得让我一波干/////爽补回来，你大学专业不就是商科的吗，从经济学的角度来讲这叫交易对冲，你肯定能够理解的对吧。之前我是有妇之夫，你躲着我也就算了，可是现在我离婚了，我一知道你出/////柜就马不停蹄去办离婚手续了，你为什么还要对我躲躲闪闪，难道这就是你表达爱的方式吗，难道我就那么信不过吗？你们二十代的小脑瓜还真难懂，我是流氓吗，我是变态吗，好吧可能某种程度上我是，没有哪个基//////佬想要单身手///////淫到老，但是你知道我这些年忍住不对你下手忍得有多辛苦吗，吉尼斯纪录给我颁个“宇宙第一坐怀不乱”的奖杯都不为过。

罢了，谈恋爱的路道阻且长，他和他的交集，本来就是自己主动追求居多。冈田没好气地窝起一肚子牢骚，换上平时擅长的轻浮表情，伸手刮去樱井嘴角的伍斯特酱汁擦了擦，“你说你都想到哪里去了，我是看你脸上沾了东西而已。”

樱井撇过了头：“......恶心。”

冈田眯起了眼：“可爱。”

“小翔，不可以对长辈讲话没有礼貌。”樱井妈妈隔着几个座位喊了樱井翔的名字，“人家还当过你好几年的小姨夫呢，你也就是冲着准一疼你，不会跟你计较，才敢这么不讲规矩。”

“我才没认过他这个小姨夫。”樱井埋头用筷子在离他最近的麻婆豆腐里拨拨拣拣，心不在焉，即使是冈田和小姨仍是夫妻的那段日子，他也没叫过冈田一声“小姨夫”。不想叫他“小姨夫”，不希望他是自己的小姨夫，或许是因为不想接受自己和他相差足足一辈的这道楚河汉界分割线，樱井极其不满这个称谓。冈田准一就是冈田准一，不要是叔叔，也不要是小姨夫，然而说来好笑，他们共同度过的那些为数不多的时光就是在叔叔和小姨夫的身份转换中过去了。

“不要紧不要紧。”冈田大度地微笑，“他年纪小嘛，小翔和我怎么说话都没问题哦。”

“你就是太向着他了。他年纪可不小了，小修比他小两岁，都开始和女朋友谈婚论嫁了。”樱井妈妈找准时机把话头引到樱井翔头上，“话说你究竟找到对象了没有啊？小舞说你找到了，小修又说不知道，要是你真有新对象了，有空找个周末介绍给我们认识认识。”

小舞怎么什么瞎话都跟老妈说！樱井被这一计问得猝不及防，手上握筷的力度没控制好，猛地把好端端一盘菜戳得糊糊烂烂。“找……是找到了，就是还没稳定关系，想过一阵再告诉你们。”

有男朋友了？那怎么行？冈田坐不住了，本着“情敌来一个就打退一个”的心态，见缝插针地无中生有挑刺：“没有稳定关系，那就还不算是你男朋友吧？”

“可是我们已经在谈恋爱了！”

“他人怎么样？”

“他，他……”绘声绘色地描述一个不存在的虚拟男友还真不容易，不太会撒谎的樱井把故事编得磕磕绊绊，脑细胞功能几乎作废，“他比你高。”

“高有什么好，你是想和把梯子相亲相爱吗？”

“他比你年轻。”

“年轻有什么好，你在家里已经有了一个弟弟一个妹妹还嫌不够闹腾吗？”

“他比你帅。”

“太帅的人花心，不专一。”

“他比你有钱。”

“你缺钱？我可以给你。”

樱井说不过他，气急败坏：“这也不好，那也不好，我谈个恋爱，你要求那么多，照你这么讲，地球上恐怕没人能符合你的要求。”

冈田挥手一指，“有啊，怎么会没人，我不就是吗？”

“哼。”樱井挺起腰板，“要是你真像你说的那么好，小姨为什么要跟你离婚？”

“我和你小姨离婚是因为我有另外喜欢的人了。”

樱井总算抓到把柄反击：“噢！你劈腿！”

一直坐着看戏的小姨停下手里的瓜子，慢悠悠从桌对面飘来一句：“虽然我很不想替他说话，不过小翔你这次冤枉他了，这家伙确实没有劈腿。他喜欢的那个人我也认识，我从头到尾都知情的，我举双手支持。”

喂！冈田在桌下用拖鞋忿忿踢了女人一脚，用行动表达无声的腹诽：起开起开一边儿去，这时候你个千瓦电灯泡跑出来掺和什么。就你多嘴，这下好了，你把我说得更像一个出轨渣男了，我不是哑巴，我要自己跟小翔说。

小姨心里的算盘打得响：不识好人心，我是在助攻哎！如果你哪天把小翔搞定了，生米煮成熟饭，我就平白无故捡个小辈，这才是真正的你好我也好。以后准一你就是我大外甥女婿了，乖，叫小姨。

“另外喜欢的人？”行，冈田准一你可真行，女朋友一个接着一个换，都不带空窗期的。樱井烦透了反复期待后的失落，想要说点什么却不知道从何谈起，矛盾得如同左脚绊右脚。沉默，樱井憋得难受；开口，喜欢谁不喜欢谁这是冈田的隐私，他肯定认为自己是个小孩偏要过问大人的纠葛，根本不会太当回事。

“不是你想的那样。”冈田的嘴比脑子快，在第六感这方面他向来好的不灵坏的灵，在樱井家人一片不理解的奇怪注视之下追出去向樱井解释：“小翔你听我说，我喜欢的那个人他……”

“不吃了，我饱了，回去了。”樱井食欲全无，转身进了房间锁上门，他需要一点时间消化，也需要一点时间整理心情，他终于决定亲手埋葬自己对冈田迟迟不愿舍弃的徒劳浪费青春的初恋，放弃冈田准一这个人。跨年的时间将近，其他人见他俩之间的结界气氛不对，纷纷转移焦点跑去楼下放烟花了，樱井没有理会外面冈田咚咚咚的敲门声，唰的一下打开电脑，删除感情要从相片开始。

樱井翔连上硬盘。

樱井翔打开文件夹。

樱井翔选中3个G的图片。

樱井翔点击右键菜单。

樱井翔舍不得删。

分享多少回忆，包含多少秘密，哪能一键清除说删就删，樱井松开鼠标，按着方向键一张一张依次浏览，熟悉地可以说出每张相片背后拍摄的地点和附带的情节。曾几何时他和冈田也腻歪到每分每秒都连体婴似的绑在一起，冈田总是围着那条黑黄黑黄的毛线围巾，脸上洋溢着自相矛盾的愤世嫉俗和吊儿郎当，发誓不管发生什么都会保护自己；樱井则是穿着冈田买来的条纹棒球衫，戴着环形耳钉的娃娃脸，像是有花不完的精力，心甘情愿当他的跟屁虫，拍照还要竖起手指比出和对方相同的必胜姿势过去的他们被记录下来，慢慢成为现在的他们，相片里樱井和冈田的站位随着年龄的变化，别扭地越站越远，可是就算没有站在并排，冈田所关注的方向也十年如一日的面向自己。

这么看来，其实冈田一直都对自己很好，别扭的人是自己，远离的人也是自己，一边沉浸在对方的偏爱中无法自拔，一边又责怪他不曾对这份偏爱给出明确的说明，我是不是太任性了？樱井再一次心软地推翻了原先的想法，既然他不想要这种意味暧昧的挑逗，他就必须先把自己的心意坦白出来，既然冈田还有一些未完的话，那就不妨听听他想告诉自己什么。房间门打开，迎接他的是一张焦急的脸，视野里的冈田越来越清晰，樱井吸住鼻子，肉眼可见的紧张：“好了，不用敲门了，有什么想说的，现在你可以开始说了。”

正要解释的档口，窗外突然响起此起彼伏震耳欲聋的烟花爆裂声将话语完全淹没，冈田尽可能地扯开嗓子努力沟通，樱井翔却只能看见他的口型在动，耳朵一个字也没听清：“......你在说什么？”

理想和实际不太一样，表白不像表白，浪漫也荡然无存，冈田有些始料未及的尴尬，只好又重复了一遍：“我说——另外喜欢的人就是你啊，你不可能没发现我喜欢你吧！”

烟花太吵了，还是听不清。樱井迅速调整作战方案，比划着手势：“换我来问，你来答，点头或者摇头，可以吗？”

冈田愣了片刻，毕竟是自己从小带大的小孩，他能看懂樱井一部分的唇语，大概是理解了意思，他点了点头以示赞同。

“你和小姨，不，我搞不懂你和小姨在策划什么结婚离婚的游戏，我只想知道你喜欢小姨吗？”

冈田把这门框，飞快地摇头。

“那你喜欢我吗？”

冈田心想你总算问到点子上了，飞快地点头。

“那你是真的很喜欢那个‘另外的人’吗？”

嗯？除了你，我没有另外的人啊？冈田总觉得这话有点歧义，连忙指指樱井，随即重重地点下头来。

好吧，他还是点头了，他还是喜欢别人的。可是他好像在指什么地方？指我？是在指我吗？为什么指我，那个人我也认识吗？樱井一知半解地皱眉：“所以冈田，我对你来说到底算是什么啊？你对我的喜欢算是什么喜欢，只是大人对小孩的那种吗？你觉得我可爱，是不是也只是大人看小孩的那种可爱？”

喂喂喂，这么长一段话可不是用手势就可以回答的问题，冈田罕有地不知所措起来，一会儿点头一会儿摇头，想不出该做什么反应表达内心。

预料之中，冈田还是不肯说清他对自己的态度。樱井垂头丧气，用连帽衫把头包了个严实，只留几缕蓬松的刘海翘在额前。事已至此，樱井已经在冈田那里听完了他的话，那么自己也要把想说的内容都说完，这些内容他在独处的时候早就想了又想，到了嘴边却又梗在喉咙口，不过烟花仍旧在劈里啪啦地响着，估计冈田也听不见自己说了什么，更不明白自己为了表白需要鼓起多大的勇气。这可能就是没有缘分吧，连老天也不站在自己这一边。“我......我喜欢你，不管你喜不喜欢别人，不管你对我是哪一种的喜欢，我都非常非常喜欢你，但是......”樱井闭上眼睛苦笑了一下，“但是也许只能到今天为止了。”

“再说一遍。”

“什么再说一遍啊，你以为表白是那么随便的事情吗，我已经把仅有的一点点羞耻心都用完了，喜欢不喜欢的这种话怎么可能连着说两遍啊。”哎等等，明明烟花没有停过，冈田的声音什么时候离自己那么近了，樱井可以听清他发出的每个音节了，莫非自己刚刚说的话他也全听见了？樱井睁开眼，冈田不期而至地靠过来用右手勾住他的下颚吻了上去。

要问这个吻是什么感觉，那就是“能把樱桃梗打结的舌头”，樱井只能这么回答。

这动作实在很有冈田的特色，一手牵制住樱井的身体，用力到生怕对方会随时逃走，一手捏在了樱井的屁//////股上，亲吻也像是在格斗；背景里的烟火映亮了冈田的侧颜，可是樱井没时间分心欣赏，现在他只想好好享受和名副其实东京都吻神的初吻，并且将它无限延长。不想去看烟花，那就不去，不想保持分寸，那就也不用故作矜持，仿佛在冈田准一的面前，撒娇任性都是可以被允许的，嘴唇的亲密接触如同太舒服的迷药，樱井留恋地停靠在他一人的港湾摇摇晃晃，并没有被胁迫，却只剩下“听从”这一个选项。

冈田牵上他的手，这是一垒。冈田卷住他的舌，这是二垒。冈田耍流氓的手逐渐伸进他的牛仔裤又搓又揉，这是三垒。三垒已经不能让他感到充分满足，目前他急需一场酣畅淋漓的本垒打，耳后危险的怂恿下，樱井把胯部蹭上冈田的腹，粗糙的布料蹭弄起男人敏感的位置，刺激得性///////器流出一股稀薄的体//////液，玄关那边忽然传来一阵急促的脚步声。

樱井舞踩着帆布鞋踢踢踏踏跑进屋：“小姨夫，小姨夫你在吗？你那儿有打火机吗，我妈让我上楼问你借个打火机，她的那个坏了！”

樱井翔惊得一把推开冈田，砰的关门躲回房间面红耳赤。

“呃，小舞，你是要打火机是吧？打火机，好的，打火机，打火机在哪儿呢，我给你找找啊。”冈田抹抹嘴巴，手忙脚乱地立定站好，大脑明显没有从方才的情景里抽离出来，多说一句话都在拖时间。

妹妹看了看紧闭的房门，双手抱胸：“还没把翔尼酱劝出来啊？”

冈田哈哈地干笑：“嗯嗯嗯对，他，他，闹脾气嘛。”

“哎呀小姨夫你不用理他，他就这样，阴晴不定，跟经期综合征似的。”

哈？樱井翔靠在门背后偷听，这管不住嘴的家伙又在和冈田瞎说什么？

“我跟你说，有时候翔尼酱真的超级难懂，你结婚的时候只有他一个人不高兴，你离婚的时候只有他一个人超高兴。谁也不知道他在想什么。小姨夫，我真佩服你，就他那个倔性子，你居然还能在这儿心平气和劝他，你就该把他丢在这儿，没准他过会儿就自己出来了。”

那是你不懂！樱井在心里对妹妹咆哮。

冈田赶紧从口袋里翻出打火机塞进女孩的手打发她走，他能猜到一墙之隔的樱井在房内听见这些话的反应：“好好好我知道了，打火机给你，快拿去给你妈妈吧。”

“我不会出来的！”什么叫就该把我丢在这儿？什么叫你真佩服冈田？妈妈这么说，妹妹也这么说，你们都喜欢站在他那边，每次过年聚在一起就要跟冈田说我的坏话，所以现在就是我很差劲，我配不上冈田准一对我好了是不是？樱井坐在地上，这下他真的闹脾气了。

时钟转向零点，难得樱井在二十五岁生日之前如愿以偿找到了男朋友，但是樱井一点也不想要回家过年。


End file.
